A Different Kind of Story
by lealila
Summary: He wanted to be a jedi, and free all the slaves. But he became a slave and freed all the jedi.
1. Introducing

_A Different Kind of Story_

_he wanted to become a jedi and free all the slaves. but he became a slave and freed all the jedi._

_**xxx**_

Anakin tried. But, nothing really changed. Everyone was still "master" and you had to do what they told and threats hung over you and the possibility that the threats were going to be used.

(or was it his imagination? because—)

The padawan braid fell in his hand.

(nothing happened. and, well, obi-wan wasn't _that_ bad)

And he _still_ wasn't free.

_**xxx**_

"We have to tell them."

"Who?"

"Well…everyone. The Queen, the Jedi. My family. Obi-Wan."

"Why?"

"We can't hide this forever, Ani. I mean, what are we going to tell them when I show up one day with a baby in hand? I don't want to lie, and say something that will get us into a bigger mess than we're already in."

"I don't—"

"Don't what? Don't want to? Don't care? What?"

His face crumbles. Padmè slips into his arms. "I'm sorry, Ani. I didn't mean to sound so offensive. It's just…I want a life for our baby. A real life."

He doesn't answer. So they climb into bed, and when Padmè is almost asleep, with dreams at the forefront, Anakin speaks.

"I do too." A pause. "I'll tell Obi-Wan and the Council tomorrow."

_**xxx**_

"Master? Do you ever feel so…trapped?"

"Trapped? How?"

Obi-Wan is scrutinizing him more so than normal, and Anakin's almost too nervous to speak, but he wants to know if he's the only one. "Trapped. Like, there's nowhere else to go. Like, you have to do what you're told, and there's no other option."

Obi-Wan shrugs. "I suppose. Especially when there's mission after mission after mission."

Anakin knows there's more. He waits.

"And sometimes, I wish I could see the stars more."

Anakin slowly nods (_but, that wasn't the "more" he was waiting for_) "Yeah. Me too."

(Anakin doesn't tell Obi-Wan that he was told that _jedi don't feel trapped_ because, then, Obi-Wan might take his words back)

_**xxx**_

"Obi-Wan, I…I have to tell you something."

_**xxx**_

"Skywalker, what are you doing?"

"I think…I think I'm saving you."

_**xxx**_

Whenever Anakin stands in the middle of the chambers, he feels awfully alone. Because, they all stare, like they _know_ something that you don't. (or maybe it's the fact because they're like the Hutts, telling you what and how to do). And Force knows he doesn't like that.

_**xxx**_

Qui-Gon never tells him that the Jedi aren't free to do what they want. Qui-Gon lets him keep his fantasy. Qui-Gon introduces him to freedom in an instant—

Then takes it all away.

And it isn't until years later that, maybe, it's a good thing he didn't, because, who else would save the Jedi?

_**xxx**_

Anakin feels the baby kick, and he can't suppress the giddiness that follows.

It's then that he makes his decision.

"Her name will be Leia."

And Padmè makes hers.

"_His_ name will be Luke."

"But—"

"He's not a girl, Anakin."

"Yes she is." He pauses, and rests his head lightly on her stomach, listening. "And besides, 'leia' is heaven in Mlioik."

_**xxx**_

"Yes, Anakin?"

"Obi-Wan…I'm married and expecting a baby soon."

_**xxx**_

Anakin feels their confusion hanging off of them. _Saving us? From what?_

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you ever feel trapped? Like—"

_there's nowhere else to go? you have to do what you're told, and there's no other option?_

"—like there's something missing?"

Anakin can feel Obi-Wan's eyes on him. Can feel Obi-Wan scrutinizing him with curiosity. And Anakin feels like a twelve year old again, and he's back in their old quarters, having the same conversation.

(_but, that wasn't the "more" he was waiting for_)

Anakin turns to Obi-Wan, who lost his scrutiny pose, and now seems…tired. Anakin almost hates asking him, but Obi-Wan is the best person to ask.

"Master, don't you ever feel like something's missing?"

_**xxx**_

For a minute there, Obi-Wan doesn't believe him: "You're joking, right?"

But when Anakin collapses, Obi-Wan finds it easier.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I love her. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I know you do."

They trade words back and forth on the hanger-floor. Jedi pass them, irritation, curiosity, passing through them. But the two boys ignore them.

"I love her."

"I know."

_**xxx**_

All eyes turn to him, curiosity passing around. And Anakin can't really blame them, because Obi-Wan has always seemed content with the Order.

And besides, it is his home; he has nowhere else to go.

Which makes the Council confident that Obi-Wan will say that _no, nothing's missing._

"Yes. There's no…life. No…stars."

Disdain and irritation cross most faces.

(Because they forget that Obi-Wan has Anakin, too.)

_**xxx**_

Padmè slips beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?"

Really, she should be a Jedi, with the way she can pick up emotion like _that. _"I had a dream."

She waits, trusting that he'll continue. Because of that, he does. "There was smoke…and screaming. I don't understand it, though. I couldn't see anything, save the smoke. And fire. There was a lot of fire."

"Maybe you're just stressed."

"You die in the dream, too."

Padmè doesn't seem so surprised when he says that. When he mentions that, she says "Well, every time you dream, someone ends up dying."

_**xxx**_

"Palpatine is requesting your presence."

Anakin halts his pacing. "What?"

Obi-Wan repeats his statement. "Do you have any idea why?"

Anakin has a suspicion. It's because he cares.

Maybe.

But he doesn't need to tell Obi-Wan that.

Anakin's pretty sure Obi-Wan knew _before_ he asked. "When does Palpatine want to see me?"

"Today, he said. Just drop in."Obi-Wan pauses. Anakin knows he's getting ready to pass on some words-of-wisdom. "Anakin, be careful. Trust your feelings. The Force seems…off when it comes to him."

"All right, Obi-Wan."

_**xxx**_

"Master?"

"Anakin?"

The Council waits to see what's coming. Windu and Yoda look curios. Shaak Ti is the only one that looks relaxed.

"Master…Obi-Wan…you've loved, haven't you?" At his silence, Anakin knows that he has.

_(this. this is the more he was waiting for, nine years later)_

Everyone is surprised, even Yoda. Obi-Wan squirms under all the attention, pretending to answer the question.

"I…well…."

_**xxx**_

"I hope you trust me, son."

Anakin glances over at Palpatine. He's looking out at the city, with affection, as if looking at a child. Which Anakin finds odd, because Palpatine never really liked Coruscant. You could tell in the way he looked out on it.

Like now.

Anakin wrenches his mind back to the question. "Of course." A half-lie. He's never really trusted him, but he's a friend.

"I need your help."

_**xxx**_

"I want to have the baby back on Naboo."

Anakin's decision is made.

_**xxx**_

"With what, Sir?"

Palpatine turn away from the window, walking to the foyer. "Anakin, I need a personal commanding officer."

"Sir?"

"My boy, I want you to serve my personally. With your own fleet. All your orders will come directly from me."

"But, why?"

His face turn sorrowful, but fact leeks through. "Because the Jedi can't be trusted anymore."

_**xxx**_

Anakin stops Obi-Wan from squirming, and turns back to Yoda and Windu. "And we're not the only ones. Plenty of Jedi know something is missing. Plenty of Jedi need more."

Obi-Wan chirps in. "You're a dying breed, Masters. It's time to change."

_**xxx**_

Anakin finds that hard to believe, despite their hesitancy to change. "Sir—"

Palpatine waves his words away. "Anakin, don't lie. They don't trust you, do they?"

Anakin stands before the entryway. "I have to go sir."

_**xxx**_

Obi-Wan leans against the doorway, arms crossed. He watches Anakin scurry back and forth, putting Padmè's clothes into boxes. She'd do it herself, but Padmè has to finish some Senate…tasks. Anakin doesn't remember. Doesn't really care to, actually.

"Clone Intel has located Grievous."

"And I suppose the Council is sending you?"

Obi-Wan shrugs. "They wanted to send Master Unduli, but I asked to go. They reluctantly agreed."

Anakin doesn't know whether to be nervous or grateful. (Mostly grateful, though, because Obi-Wan would have something to distract him, instead of the grudge the Jedi now held against him. Because, as it turns out, the Jedi refuse to acknowledge that something is missing, though everyone knows something is).

"What are you going to do when Grievous is defeated?"

Anakin wants him there for the birth of his child, but with Padmè's bulging stomach, Anakin doubts he will.

"I don't know."

Good. "Then come to Naboo. Promise?"

Anakin glances over at Obi-Wan. He smiles. "I promise."

_**xxx**_

The Council dismisses Obi-Wan and Anakin, and seven holograms wink out. Kit Fisto and Shaak Ti shuffle out. Windu and Yoda shortly follow. The two boys are left alone. Anakin plops on the floor. (He'd like to sit in a chair, but it wouldn't feel right). Obi-Wan plops next to him, but more gracefully.

"Well."

"Well," Anakin agrees.

They don't feel like moving, so they don't. Besides, Anakin wants to know "it's Siri, isn't it?"

He nods, but doesn't expand.

"When was the last time you two spoke?"

Obi-Wan doesn't answer, which means it was a long time ago. The last time Anakin saw them speak, he was sixteen. Which should've been a clue that they haven't spoken since, but Anakin always thought that they still spoke. Just not when he was around.

"You should see her again. Tell her how you feel."

Obi-Wan looks sad. "I swore I wouldn't remind her."

"But what happens if the rules changed? What if you're both willing to leave the Order? Neither of you are bound by a padawan, after all."

His expression hasn't changed. "I swore," he repeats.

_**xxx**_

Padmè demands that the first thing they do is visit her parents, and tell them everything. Anakin swears the meeting won't be pretty, and maybe they should relax first—

But he's standing on her parents doorsteps, awkwardly shuffling his feet while Jobal and Ruwee examine him.

"Do you love her?"

Anakin stares both of them straight in the eye. "With my whole being."

Shifty glares turn more welcome, and Padmè kisses him, and then whispers "see? They like you. They just care, is all."

Anakin kisses her back. "I know."

A week after they arrive on Naboo, and move into the Lake House, Padmè goes into labor. Fourteen hours later, a boy and a girl are born.

"Look, Angel, we're both right."

Padmè reaches an arm out, softly touching Luke's check. "They're beautiful."

Anakin's grin lights up all of Naboo. "Of course they are."

_**xxx**_

Before Anakin leaves for Naboo, he talks to Yoda privately. Because, even as misguided as he be, Yoda is the second Jedi he'd turn to for help.

"Master Yoda, I'd like to take an extended leave."

"For your family?"

It may come out like a question, but Anakin knows it isn't. "Yes. Just for a few months." A pause. "Master, I know we don't see eye-to-eye, but I really would like to stay with the Jedi. The Order just needs to change. And there's going to be the business of cleaning the galaxy up, and everything. And, well, changing too. Everything needs changing."

Yoda looks thoughtful. "In six months, standard time, will your leave last. Then come back, and help the Order and galaxy. Agree with you I do. Everything needs changing."

Anakin couldn't be more grateful.

_**xxx**_

Obi-Wan arrives exhausted, but elated. "Grievous is defeated. The Separatists are sending out their surrender."

"But what about the—?"

"I don't know. It seems curious that Sith haven't shown themselves yet. They lost."

A wail interrupts their musings. Obi-Wan offers a gentle smile. "Well, are you going to let me see them? Or did I come here for nothing?"

Anakin offers a mock frown. "What? I'm not good enough?"

"Well. It gets a bit tiring seeing the same face over and over again. A new view is always grateful."

"You're so mean."

Obi-Wan grins from one ear to the other. "Thank you."

But the reply is off-handed. He's too busy taking in his children in. "Oh, Ani…they're beautiful."

Anakin sides steps, and picks up Leia, handing her to him. "Of course they are." Obi-Wan takes her like he's been holding children all his life.

"What are their names?"

Anakin picks Luke up. "This is Luke. And you're holding Leia."

_**xxx**_

Palpatine comes to Padmè's (theirs) house, one day after Obi-Wan leaves. Anakin is pretty sure why.

"Anakin, I need your help."

Didn't they already have this conversation? "I'm sorry, sir. But my focus is to my family." Anakin doesn't expand. As Obi-Wan once said, the Force seems off when it comes to him.

"Oh, Anakin." There's regret and animosity in that voice. "Anakin, I really hope you learn the truth someday."

_**xxx**_

Obi-Wan leaves the next day.

"I have to make the report to the Council. And I'll be back."

"Promise?"

Obi-Wan offers a gentle smile. "Of course."

_**xxx**_

"Anakin."

"Master?" Obi-Wan has never looked this serious before. Never. "What's wrong?"

"Anakin." He doesn't say _I need your help_ or _You need to come back quickly_. He just says "The galaxy is about to shift. And someone needs to help move it along."

Anakin kisses Padmè and the twin's good-bye within the hour.

_**xxx**_

It seems too quiet for Anakin. This is _Coruscant_, it's supposed to be loud. So where is all the noise?

Obi-Wan meets him in a communal hangar. After locking down his ship, and talking with the man in charge, Anakin wordlessly walks up to him.

(Later, he'll say "I always wanted to be a jedi to free the slaves. But, lately, it feels as if I'm doing the total opposite."

And later, Obi-Wan will reply with "well, what if you're doing both?")

(Anakin can't answer that, because he doesn't really know who the slaves are. Because, slaves don't get a decision in their factor. Slaves are treated worse than dirt. Slaves are never free.

One look at his children, some odd years later, and he'll finally know what Obi-Wan is talking about)

_**xxx**_


	2. A Sith Lord, And Two Jedi

Obi-Wan never noticed how _red_ everything in the Chancellor's private reception area is. Needless to say, he's been here for various, quiet briefings. But, well. His mind was on other things. Even though, he's more concerned about arresting a Sith Lord, than his colour choices. Maybe it is because of his colour choices that Obi-Wan notices.

…You know. A Sith Lord and red.

"Master?"

He said that out loud. Unintentionally, of course. "Nothing. Just…thinking."

"Ah." He hears the smirk.

_**xxx**_

Everything's loud. He can _feel_ everything whirring around him, which irritates him, oddly. Struggling, there's suddenly screaming. But he can't quite distinguish the source.

_**xxx**_

Palpatine still looks giddy. "Oh? Under what charges?"

Anakin takes half a step forward, and Obi-Wan speaks. "You're—"

—_you're a sith lord!—_

"You're the one behind this war! From the very start. You've given the Sepratists Republic secrets: given locations of bases, war plans. You've been sloppy, Lord Sidious; there are recordings of you giving Republic information to Count Dooku and General Grievous." Obi-Wan frowns. "And not to mention Order 66. When were you planning to use that?"

For the first time, Palpatine straightens. Turns serious. "I'm sorry?"

"I believe you heard me."

Casually, the boys wait for Palpatine to respond. He turns to Anakin looking terribly disappointed.

"This isn't what I meant by learning the truth."

_**xxx**_

"It's been minutes, now."

"He's probably really _pissed_."

"Well. We only offer the best."

Anakin laughs. "Our services must be lacking if this is our best."

Obi-Wan smiles. "Are you joking? He doesn't know what's coming—I would certainly call this our best."

"So let's show Sidious what we have to offer."

They walk forward.

_**xxx**_

The Chancellor doesn't look too surprised to see them. Rather, he looks positively giddy. "Master Kenobi, Anakin! What can I do for you two gentlemen?"

The boys exchange quick, equally encouraging glances.

"You are under-arrest, Chancellor."

_**xxx**_

(Later, Obi-Wan will ask "what did Palpatine mean by 'learning the truth'?"

And Anakin will say "I think he wanted me to join him.")

_**xxx**_

Palpatine is in a furry, now. With Anakin dazed, he can put his sole focus on Kenobi. And Kenobi—he is tired. And the dark side is strong. Palpatine pushes, pushes, stabs. Breaks Kenobi's Soresu defense. A burst of lightning. Another _stab—_

Red lightning emanates from Kenobi's torso.

_**xxx**_

"Actually, Chancellor, I think I did."

Palpatine stands. Three lightsabers in three hands. (Absently, Obi-Wan notices how quiet everything is.) "Is there any reasoning with you?"

Anakin shakes his head. "I'm afraid not."

As a lost offering of surrender, Obi-Wan says "sith lords are our specialty."

Everyone moves at once.

**_review?_**


	3. The Sith Lord's Words

They leap at once.

Which makes Sidious in the middle, facing the hallway to the public reception office. Kenobi is on his left, Skywalker to his right. Sidious slashes the saber at Kenobi's torso, but the Jedi bats it away. Skywalker is thrusting his lightsaber straight forward but Kenobi's parry leads Sidious to an easy defense.

It continues like this, with slight variations and Sidious finds himself bored. Not to the point where he is distracted, but bored nonetheless. Sidious—and even Palpatine, for they are still one and the same—admits to have been anticipating a drawn out confrontation. As Kenobi and Skywalker aim to do before brandishing their lightsabers; becoming a flurry of blue lightning.

Sidious aims a thrust at Skywalker, twisting away from Kenobi and ducking under Skywalker's blade. All while, leading the boys to the public office. _Now,_ Sidious thinks_, is where things get enthralling_.

_**xxx**_

Sidious had never suspected this could happen. But when it does, he's not as surprised as he should be. After all, he knows everything.

_**xxx**_

But the Force has different plans, ones not including him. He is determined, however, to not to listen to Jedi platitudes of following the will of the Force, and stay alive.

Of course, _when things get enthralling_, is also when Sidious learns that there is a small portion of information that he may or may not know.

_(the dark follows you wherever you go. but night is the allusion_._)_

_**xxx**_

None of them talk once they all leap. None see the purpose, in general. Sidious himself has words but now is not the time.

_(there never will be a time, but he doesn't know this. not yet. but he will.)_

Sidious leads the the Jedi to the middle of the office floor. The Jedi are picking up the pace, and not doing their pretend game they did with Dooku. The change is subtle and without the dark, Sidious _may_ not notice the change. But their thrusts and slashes and parries and respective forms start to go in-tandem. Which means he has to open the slight barriers and show them how powerful he really is.

Lightning throws them apart and against the back wall.

Sidious can't help but laugh.

_**xxx**_

It is now, then, that he realizes he will not have time to speak. Long minutes have come and gone—the number eludes him—and it takes him minutes more to fully understand _why_.

Skywalker, with all his rage and anger, will not be swayed with words. Sidious' power of the dark and study of the light show that words do not—_(never have, never will)—_affect Skywalker. Rather, it is actions. And Sidious' actions have not put him in a favorable position.

_**xxx**_

Skywalker rises milliseconds after Kenobi, rushing to the Jedi's aid: meaning to distract Sidious and stop his lightning tirade on Kenobi. But he pushes him back and away, stunning Skywalker slightly.

More seconds later, Kenobi pushes Sidious away and stands. He grabs a Nubian sculpture, lifting it with the Force, and hurtles it towards the Sith. But the darkside is strong, and Sidious hurtles it back. Sensing the intention, Kenobi barely manages to leap out of the way. He lands next to Skywalker who is now regaining his composer.

The Jedi stand together, exchanging looks without really saying anything. Sidious, also, stands. There's a slight understanding, now, that really, truly, is where things become serious.

_(and Sidious almostalmost speaks. but he's too busy figuring out what to say that by the time he _does_, skywalker and kenobi are already leaping.)_

_**xxx**_

Once again Sidious lands in the middle with Kenobi to his left, Skywalker to his right. But the boys attack first, and with a fury. Sidious uses all his power to hold them back, and try to separate and kill Kenobi.

Kenobi, though, has mastered Soresu and Skywalker incorporates his anger into the aggressive Shien form.

However. Sidious is not a weakling. And after a long time of fighting, he finally manages to to find time to Force-push Skywalker against the desk, knocking his head on the metallic edge. Sidious then unleashes a surge of lightning on Kenobi. There's screaming Sidious relishes for a second. But lightning in not personal, thus he stops the barrage, and unleashes a flurry of attacks. His sole focus has become Kenobi. And Kenobi—he's tiring. And the darkside is stronger. Sidious keep pushingpushing _stabbing—_

Red lightning emanates from Kenobi's torso. Skywalker then deems it appropriate to wake.

Disappointingly, Sidious only has time to retract his lightsaber and watch Kenobi fall before his attention turns to Skywalker.

_**xxx**_

As Sidious really thinks about it, he saw this coming. It has been lurking, but Sidious, so focused on both _sides_ of the Force—there here and now—he never saw the slight alteration that came with Kenobi falling to the ground. He never had looked at the unifying Force to see what that aspect already knew.

Skywalker's blade goes through his torso, ironically the same as his own went through Kenobi.

Sidious falters, falling. He sees clearly through the eyes of the dark. His eyes show Skywalker's blades slashing, and feeling the burn on his neck.

The dark swallows him whole.

_**xxx**_

It's by chance that Skywalker gains the upper hand.

Sidious is too focused on words even though he knows nothing he say will help his cause. He's a dead man, unless he can escape.

_Yes…._A Force-push to the boy, and he'll be a free man. Plans aren't hard to change, and with the right words and the right actions, Sidious will have an apprentice at his side, and the whole galaxy against the Jedi. But then—

Something happens, the Force-push doesn't work. He tries lightning, but that's not working either. Skywalker deflects it away.

Skywalker, however, does not look—or feel—like Skywalker. His aura is…different. Changed. Stronger. And the lightning that he threw at the Son of Suns is coming back to him, stronger, and Sidious can't avoid it. He's burning, and through the haze of it all, he sees the Son of Suns coming forward, lightsaber raised. He knows what is coming next.

_**xxx**_

(Once, Sidious asked Plagueis what the difference between light and dark is.

Plagueis takes a long time to answer, but Sidious, now a teenager, knows patience. Takes the time to go over today's new in the Republic Times.

Plagueis finally answers with "the Jedi call their side light because they think what they do, and how and where also, is right. And peaceful actions are, in fact, good. Jedi call Sith—us—evil, because we do not share the same views on how to use the Force."

Sidious asks "so if…we really want to, we can call ourselves light and the Jedi dark?"

A hesitant shrug. "One could suppose. However, the light does not swallow you whole.")

_**i've a poll on my profile that i'd really appreciate you to check out. and the poll is what story you guys would like to see next. after all. **_

_**and may i ask for a review or two or three or four?**_


End file.
